


Poems

by smoke_the_writer



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, poems!, yaaaayyyy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:20:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoke_the_writer/pseuds/smoke_the_writer
Summary: My poems i guess





	Poems

Light filters through a broken window  
Vines grip the walls and floor  
Something deep inside you knows  
That you’ve been in this place before

You can see the dust that hangs in the air  
The dirt that cakes every surface  
The familiarity of this whole affair  
Is making you very nervous

Here, a mystery is enshrined  
like nothing that you know  
You’ve tried to leave this nightmare behind,  
But you can’t seem to let it go

The darkness may hide beasts  
But the light reveals the truth  
The sun is rising from the east  
Over now is your bloom of youth.


End file.
